


Say That You Still Love Me

by Alec_Bane



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Boys In Love, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: I might make this an actual story one, but for now you can enjoy this short story.





	Say That You Still Love Me

"Happy one year anniversary," Baekhyun said and took his hands off of Chanyeol's eyes. "I made you dinner." Chanyeol giggled. "I know," he said. "I can smell it." Baekhyun's smile turned into a pout. "I love it," Chanyeol said and pulls Baekhyun in for a kiss. Chanyeol kissed him softly and gently, like always. Baekhyun kissed him back but it's different this time; it's stronger with a want of... Chanyeol isn't actually sure, so he pulls away. 

"Thank you Baek," Chanyeol said and they sit down to eat. It was just like any other date, amazing and blissful. Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, he always has. 

"I didn't just cook for you," Baekhyun said with a small smirk. "I have a little surprise for you~" 

"Oh?" Chanyeol asked. "Really? What is it?" 

Baekhyun smirked and stood up. "Your present is not ready just yet~" he said. "Just give me a minute okay?" Chanyeol nodded and mumbled an okay. Baekhyun giggled as he walked away. Chanyeol started to worry, something just seemed off with his boyfriend. He worried even more with Baekhyun was gone for fifteen minutes without so much as a sound. 

"Chanyeol~" Baehyun called. "Come to the bedroom!" Chanyeol stood up and walked back to the bedroom and opened the door. His jaw dropped at the sight of Baekhyun wearing a pink pastel skirt with a white crop top. The lights were dim, and their was a couple candles lit, filling the air with a sweet scent. Baekhyun's face fell when Chanyeol continued to stare at him. "What? Don't you like it?" Baekhyun asked. 

"Um," Chanyeol cleared his throat. "It's just that... What is my present exactly?"

"My legs," Baekhyun said. "You can open them." Baekhyun walked over to Chanyeol and pushed him against the wall. "I want you," he whispered and kissed him with passion that was full of want, a want for sex Chanyeol realized. Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's hips as he kissed the smaller boy back. They moved back to the bed and Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down on top of him. Chanyeol was kind of hoping that Baekhyun would take the lead when they did this, because he didn't know what to do. He barely knew anything about sex and how to do it. Baekhyun took Chnayeol's hand and pushed it down his leg and up his skirt. 

They have made out before, but never like this. Baekhyun pulled away slowly and looked up at him. "Do you not want to?" He whispered. 

"I'm just nervous," Chanyeol whispered back. It was true, his heart was pounding fast and Chanyeol wondered if Baekhyun had heard it and that's why he asked. 

"Don't be," Baekhyun whispered and kissed him again. 

 

Chanyeol was the one on top, but Baekhyun was the one in control. 

"So?" Baekhyun whispered and he was still breathing heavily. "Was I a good present?" 

Chanyeol nodded. "You were great," Chanyeol whispered and blushed. "Was I...?"

"You were good," Baekhyun whispered and kissed him softly. 

"You don't have to lie to me," Chanyeol whispers. 

"I'm not lying," Baekhyun says. "You were better than you thought you were." 

"I have a question though," Chanyeol says and bites his lip. "This dress up... that wasn't your idea was it?" 

Baekhyun laughed and shook his head. "No," Baekhyun whispered. "I talked to-"

"Namjoon," Chanyeol finished for him and laughed. "I never would have guessed." Chanyeol's voice was sarcastic as he said it.

Baekhyun fell asleep shortly after that. Chanyeol couldn't sleep, he didn't know what to think about the whole thing. He loved Baekhyun without a doubt, he loved everything about him. He just never thought about having sex with him, hell, he never thought about having sex with anyone. 

 

"Hey Namjoon," Chanyeol said as he went into the gas station where Namjoon worked. 

"Hey," Namjoon said and turned around to face him. "So how was last night?" He smirked a little and Chanyeol sighed. 

"Why did you force Baekhyun to have sex with me?" Chanyeol asked and Namjjon leaned against the counter. 

"I didn't force him to do anything," he says. "You've had sex before-"

"No we haven't," Chanyeol says and crosses his arms. Namjoon's eyes go wide. "Wait what?" he asked. "That was your first- Wow... I thought you two have slept together by now, I mean, you've been together for a year." 

"Well," Chanyeol says. "We aren't crazy for sex like you are." 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Baekhyun asked me for advice and I gave it to him." 

Chanyeol sighed and looked down. "Why do I feel so weird about the whole thing? I know that I've never really cared about sex before but I thought things would have been different with him." 

"Maybe you're asexual," Namjoon said. "That means you don't like sex and or you're repulsed by it." 

 

Chnayeol was still think about what Namjoon had said days later. He did some research on asexuality, and realized that maybe that's what he was. He knew that he had to tell Baekhyun, but how? 

"Baek..." Chanyeol said softly one day as they were walking home. "There's something that I have to tell you... I'm asexual... After we slept together I just felt weird about the whole thing, and I honestly-"

"Chnayeol," Baekyun said and stopped walking. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand. I'll never pressure you into doing something that you don't wan to." 

Baehyun stayed true to his word, but Chanyeol worried that he wasn't giving Baekhyun everything that he wanted. Baekhyun reassured him though. Baekhyun told him that sex doesn't matter that much to him and that Chanyeol was much more important to him.


End file.
